


It's Not Okay

by Sablesilverrain



Series: MaT 'verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Although there will be fluff before we get there, Angst, Dark, F/M, First attempt at heavy angst, I MEAN HEAVY ANGST, I'm not kidding about the character death, If you've read MaT you know who it will be, M/M, OC-centric, Probably no recognizable characters within, Rape/Non-con (graphic), Twincest, no happy ending!!, prequel to another work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Prequel to Menage a Trois. Deals with Alana, Jared and Caden and how their lives were forever altered by the unwanted intervention of Keres.No Harry, Draco or Severus within.OC-centric.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> MaT can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070414/chapters/24688422

Alana stopped working on her gardening as she caught a new scent. _Scents_ , actually. There were _two_ true subs in the area.

 

She smiled, her amber eyes lighting up in anticipation. What luck! With two of them, it stood to reason that she'd be able to attract at least _one_ of them to her bed. They might even agree to bond with her, if she played her cards right.

 

She dusted off her hands, fluffed her black curls, and left her garden, following the scents of honey and caramel.

 

She found the two subs in the three broomsticks, and both noticed her scent as soon as she walked in, faces turning to look at her, both questioning and slightly wary. They had dark blond hair that was a little unruly, but artfully mussed rather than looking unkempt, and brown, soulful eyes. Both were as slender as she was, and she was glad they were. She'd be able to manhandle them easily if she ended up in bed with one of them.

 

She let her scent flow freely as she approached them, and their faces lost some of the mistrust on them.

 

“Hi.” She said, holding out her hand to the closest one. “I’m Alana. You two are new faces around these parts.”

 

The sub flushed, obviously unused to being addressed directly by a dominant, but took her hand and shook it. “I'm Caden. This is my brother, Jared.” He said, introducing them both quietly.

 

Alana noticed that Jared was having a butterbeer, while Caden had a Firewhiskey in front of him. So at least _he_ was of age. But the way they looked… “Forgive me if this is too forward, but are you two twins?” She asked.

 

Jared nodded. “That’s right.” He said.

 

Alana smiled. “Mind if I sit with you?” She asked. “I never thought I’d find another Sinicus, much less a submissive, and I’d like to get to know you better, see if we suit. I’m curious.”

 

Caden looked taken aback, but nodded anyway. “Sure. We make no promises, though. We can be headstrong, and we haven’t found a dominant we liked yet, despite living around our own kind our whole lives so far.” He warned.

 

Alana smiled. “I see. So you lived in a Sinicus community. I’ve _heard_ of them. What was that like?”

 

Jared shrugged. “We lived by instinct, so there was a lot of posturing among the dominants and frequent fights. And our mother smothered us, which is part of why we left.” He explained.

 

Caden nodded. “Yes, we love her, don’t get us wrong, but we needed space to make our own mistakes and choose our own path. Wherever that may lead.” He added.

 

“Did you both want to leave, or was one of you more hesitant?” Alana asked.

 

“Oh, no, it was a mutual decision.” Jared said.

 

Caden grinned. “We do everything together. I wouldn’t make it a day without the other half of my soul. We’re incomplete without each other.” He said, reaching out to take Jared’s hand. “Two halves of the same person.”

 

Alana smiled. “Well, if I were to ask one of you on a date—"

 

“You'd have to bring the other. We do _everything_ together. That includes dating and mating.” Caden said firmly.

 

Jared nodded his agreement. “Unless you plan on drugging us with your scent to force compliance, we’re a package deal. It's all or nothing.” He said.

 

“I see. Well, I can live with two beautiful mates on my arms. I'll be the envy of every Sinicus around. Not that there are many of them _around_ , but that’s not a problem for me.” Alana said. “So, how about Italian?”

 

Caden perked up. “There's an Italian place nearby?” He asked in excitement. “I _love_ Italian!”

 

Jared chuckled. “You've scored your first brownie points with him, that’s for sure.”

 

Alana smiled. “And how do I score them with _you_?” She asked.

 

Jared smiled enigmatically. “You might find out. In the future. We'll let you know then.” He told her.

 

“Mm, a man of mystery.” Alana murmured. “I like it.” She turned her eyes back to Caden. “How does tomorrow at seven work for you?” She asked.

 

Caden smirked. “What, not _tonight_?” He teased lightly.

 

Alana laughed. “Hell, no! I need time to decide on clothes, and getting ready will take more time than I have today, since it’s already five. _This_ is _not_ how I usually look. I was in my garden when I caught your scents, and I have _terrible_ self-control. I _had_ to follow them. Immediately.” She admitted.

 

Jared chuckled. “I was wondering what was up with the overalls and work boots.” He said.

 

“Yeah, not exactly one of my top ten outfits, but it’s what I wear to get dirty in.”

 

“Understandable. We'll be ready then. We'll meet you out front, since we’re staying here for the time being.” They both finished their drinks and stood. “Now we're off to find suitable clothes for a date. See you tomorrow.” Jared said.

 

“See you then.” Alana said, watching them leave. She heaved a happy sigh and got up to head home. She had two potential mates. And they were lovely.

 

*****

Jared looked at Caden, dressed in a light blue dress robe that brought out his eyes, while Jared was in a red that offset his hair nicely. “You look good.” He said.

 

Caden chuckled. “We both do. It might be narcissistic, but _you_ look good enough to _eat_. How about after dinner, we come back here and I can have _you_ for _dessert_?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist.

 

Jared flushed, one hand coming up to play with Caden's hair. “I think I'd like that. Are we going to tell her about… Us?” He asked.

 

Caden snorted. “If she makes it to a third date, we’ll tell her then. Alright? If she can keep us interested that long, we'll probably end up in bed with her, so she'll deserve to know. Otherwise, why risk it?”

 

“Yeah. She's really pretty.” Jared said.

 

“I don’t know if she’s dominant enough to keep _you_ out of trouble.” Caden teased, leaning in to peck Jared on the lips. “You need special handling.”

 

“Look who's talking! Which one of us is prone to wandering around alone, Cade? One day it's going to get you in trouble.” Jared shot back.

 

Caden smiled. “Sometimes I need to be alone to think. It doesn’t mean I love you any less. You enjoy your alone time, too. I know you do.”

 

Jared snorted. “I stay _inside_ when I need to be alone. Where I'm _safe_.”

 

Caden shook his head. “And that works for you. I need to do what works for _me_.”

 

“Whatever.” Jared said. “Let's go wait for her.”

 

Caden grinned brightly. “Yes, let's!” He said in excitement.

 

*****

 

Alana walked up to them, both hands behind her back.

 

She bowed, and with a flourish, brought out one of her hands, handing a peppermint rose to Caden. She brought out the other hand, handing a blue rose to Jared.

 

The twins eyed each other's flowers, snorted, and swapped.

 

“Close, but not quite the right twin. But you _did_ guess both of our favourite roses, so you get points for _that_.” Caden said.

 

Alana chuckled. “I tried. I picked off all the thorns, so there's that.” She said wryly.

 

Jared leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. “It's sweet. We appreciate it. Besides, you have time to learn us better. We don’t expect you to read our minds. Only _we_ can read each other's minds.” He said.

 

Alana looked surprised. “That twin-telepathy thing is _true_? I thought it was a myth!”

 

Caden smiled serenely, stroking his rose’s petals. “To an extent. We usually communicate through looks and reading what we see in each other's eyes, but when we _touch_ —” he grabbed Jared’s hand, and continued, “—we can pick up each other's thoughts. And we _do_ have our own language, though it's rare that we use it nowadays.”

 

Jared smiled. “Shall we go? Cade is really hungry.” He said.

 

Caden scowled and dropped his hand. “Big mouth.” He accused.

 

“All right.” Alana said with a chuckle. “Let's go. It's this way.”

 

She let them to what appeared to be an ordinary brick wall. She tapped one of the bricks three times and said, “Reservation for three, Richards.” And the wall opened, revealing an Italian restaurant decorated in cream and red.

 

Alana led them in and the waiter seated them, handing out menus.

 

Alana thanked the waiter and he hustled away as they perused their menus.

 

“So, I'll have the manicotti, and Jared wants…” Caden laid a hand over Jared’s wrist. “Really? Lasagne?” He asked.

 

Jared raised an eyebrow at him and Caden blushed, removing his hand. “Point made.” He said wryly.

 

Alana laughed. “You two are adorable. I suppose I’ll go for ravioli, then. We'll need a nice red wine.” She set down her menu and the waiter appeared, taking their orders and collecting menus. Alana read through the wine list and selected a bottle for them. “So, lightweights or not?” She asked.

 

Caden smiled. “ _I_ can hold my liquor well. Jared gets tipsy off of a glass, but I keep him out of trouble so he can let loose if he wants.” He explained.

 

Jared grinned. “He's really a life-saver. Without him, I’d probably have a dozen illegitimate children by now.” He joked. “He makes sure I don’t just jump into bed with strange dominants when I'm drunk.”

 

Caden chuckled. “He needs a keeper.” He teased.

 

The wine was brought over and Alana tasted it, then nodded, and the waiter dutifully filled glasses.

 

Both twins tried the wine, Caden nodding and Jared shrugging. “Cade knows about wine. I let him tell me if it's a good bottle or not.” Jared explained before turning to Caden. He searched his eyes and his eyebrows shot up momentarily, before his expression returned to neutral. “Hmm… Interesting.” He murmured.

 

Apparently, according to the look he was getting from Cade, Alana had selected one of the most expensive bottles of wine on the list. Either she was loaded, or she was trying to spoil them for anyone else. Jared decided he liked it either way.

 

Their food came and they talked mostly of inconsequential things. Family, of which they only had their parents and a sister, older, and Alana was an only child from Wizarding parents who hadn’t even been aware of the possibility of a Sinicus inheritance, and hobbies. Caden brought up his love of music and Jared his fondness for making potions. Both of them were unsurprised to hear she loved her garden, but her real passion was cooking. “I'll have to have you over sometime and cook for you. I’m very good at it.”

 

Caden met Jared’s eyes, and they agreed: third date.

 

The night went well, and even _if_ Jared ended up drinking too much and getting a little giggly, Caden kept him from making a spectacle of them, or making a mistake in regards to his virginity with doms.


	2. Talking Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff here. Some discussion of the future, and the boys get jobs. Not in that order.

“Merlin, I have to have you!” Caden breathed, pinning Jared to the door as soon as it was closed behind them.

 

Jared moaned softly. “Did you _see_ what she was _wearing_?” He asked, panting and beginning to call. “That was the _slinkiest_ red dress I have ever seen in my _life_! And that necklace! That locket rested _right_ in her cleavage, and she _knew_ it would draw our eyes there!”

 

Caden hummed, biting at Jared's neck. “Mm. And now we get to relieve some tension, and she has only her hand tonight. But I have a feeling she'll have us in her bed soon enough. I really do like her.” He said, undressing Jared quickly.

 

Jared smiled and shrugged off his dress robe. “Me too. Come on, get this off.” He said, unbuttoning the buttons down the front of Caden's dress robe.

 

Caden laughed, helping him undress him, standing unabashedly nude once the robe was off. “What do you want to do tonight? Do you want to make love to me, or do you want me in you?” He asked.

 

Jared gave Caden a smouldering look that he knew Caden would read easily.

 

Caden chuckled. “Alright, I'll grab the lube. Get on the bed and into a good position.”

 

Jared got on the bed and lay on his side, watching Caden.

 

Caden retrieved the small vial of lube that Jared had brewed himself, which was almost empty. “We'll need more soon.” He mused, turning around. He smiled. “Face-to-face while cuddling?” He asked.

 

Jared nodded eagerly.

 

Caden chuckled. “You big sap. Alright.” He said, joining his brother in bed. He leaned in to share a deep kiss with his twin, both purring, the sounds overlaying each other to create a symphony of love and pleasure.

 

Jared grinned as Caden grabbed his leg and lifted it, lubing the fingers of his free hand and sliding one into his entrance. He hummed, the sound turning into a moan as the finger crooked, brushing against his prostate.

 

Caden wriggled the finger a bit, working him open enough to add a second and slid it in, scissoring them to open the passage further. He was going to add a third, but Jared stopped him.

 

“That’s enough.” He said softly. “I want to really _feel you_ tonight. Make it hurt, just a bit.” He requested.

 

Caden understood the request. Being true subs, sometimes they just _needed_ a little bit of pain. Dominants were oftentimes rough, and true subs had adapted to crave that from a partner. Though they didn’t need it _all_ the time, there were times that they _craved it_ , and Caden and Jared both knew how to give that when needed, as they had only had each other for so long.

 

Caden withdrew his fingers and slid in, going quickly to add the edge of pain and burning his brother wanted right then.

 

Jared arched back, pushing into the feeling, his call rumbling even louder when Caden leaned in and _bit_ his neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

 

Caden grabbed Jared’s top leg and wrapped it around his hip, allowing him to thrust deeper and putting them even closer to each other. “I love you, J.” He whispered, staring into Jared’s eyes. “You know I do. More than anything.”

 

Jared smiled and traced Caden’s lips before leaning in to take them in a sweet kiss. “Love you too. Always will.” He returned.

 

Caden rocked into him, grasping a handful of hair and pulling to make Jared bare his neck for more nips and bites, leaving a faint necklace of marks he knew he’d have to spell away before they emerged from their room, lest someone find out about their illicit activities.

 

Jared gasped at the feeling, arms wrapping around Caden’s body, nails scrabbling against his back. “Harder. Bite me. Fuck me. Merlin, make me come!” Jared cried out, fingernails digging in to leave bloody crescents on Caden’s back.

 

Caden hissed in a breath at the sting, feeling it fuel the fire inside him, and began pounding into Jared, holding him in place as he bit down on his neck, right where his pulse pounded against his skin.

 

“Yes!” Jared shouted as Caden fucked him hard, grabbing his cock and stroking it, rocketing him toward his release.

 

Caden and Jared hit their peak simultaneously, crying out in tandem as they came, then melting into each other and kissing lazily through the afterglow. They slowly came down from their high, holding each other tightly and stroking over every bit of skin they could reach, soaking up the affection and love. Finally, reality intruded and Caden grimaced. “We need to clean up.” He said mournfully.

 

Jared sighed. “I guess so. Spell the bruising away and we can go get a shower.” He said as Caden grabbed a small cloth and cleaned up the come leaking from Jared’s entrance. He went and retrieved his wand, spelling away the evidence of his bites, handing his wand to Jared and letting his twin do the same to his back.

 

“Shower now. Then bed.” He suggested.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Jared agreed, getting up.

 

*****

 

“I got the job!” Caden announced as they met up in front of the three broomsticks.

 

Jared smiled. “And Honeydukes has hired me! By the way, the employee discount is _wild_. We get candy at a _steal_ now!”

 

“That’s a good thing, with _your_ sweet tooth.” Caden said. “Celebrate?”

 

“Definitely.” Jared said.

 

They walked inside and both ordered Firewhiskey. Caden eyed Jared. “So about our date tonight…” He said.

 

“Yeah?” Jared asked.

 

“She didn’t press last time, but I want to taste her lips tonight. What should we do if she doesn’t ask for a kiss? Should I go for it anyway, and hope she was just waiting for one of us to take the lead?” Caden asked.

 

Jared shrugged. “Don’t know. She seems the type, though. You could always bring it up casually. It might work.” He said.

 

Caden nodded. “Yeah, I might do that.”

 

“How do you think she'll be in bed?” Jared asked.

 

Caden grinned. “Rough, I hope. She's not your typical dominant, though. If she cooks and gardens, she has a softer side most dominants don’t have. I think we’ll end up liking that about her.”

 

“Do you think she’s mother material? I mean, both of us want kids. That's going to make for a big family. We need someone that can parent well. We won't be able to do it alone.” Jared pointed out.

 

“I think we need to get to know her better before we’ll know that. Feel her out. But the way she talked about being an only child, I think it's safe to say she'll want any children to have at least one sibling, half- or otherwise.”

 

Jared nodded. “Which will work in our favour.” He added.

 

Caden smiled. “Let’s finish our drinks and get ready.” He suggested.

 

“Yes, I’m eager to get the date started.” Jared agreed.

 

*****

 

“This is fancy.” Caden murmured, looking around.

 

Jared chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I feel kind of out of place.” He said.

 

Alana laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s run by my cousin. This is the only really upscale place I come to, and you two look perfect. It’s fine.” She said dismissively.

 

A waiter hurried over and bowed. “Your table is this way.” He said, leading them to a table in a lowly lit corner, further away from other tables than every other table there. At least they would have privacy.

 

Alana ordered wine without consulting the list, rattling off what was probably a favourite from memory.

 

Caden and Jared shared a look once the waiter had gone to get the wine, then Jared asked, teasingly, “So how many _others_ have you brought here?”

 

Alana smiled. “Oh, _plenty_. But they were all friends and family, not potential _mates_. We'll probably have Stephen serving us, once he hears that we're here. He _always_ makes a point to meet people I bring here, always hoping it’s a potential mate. He loves to gossip.” She explained.

 

Caden chuckled. “So we're going to be the talk of the family before we properly _meet_ them?” He asked.

 

“Probably. But my family is _nice_ , so there’s no need to worry.” She assured them.

 

The waiter didn’t appear again. Instead, a man in his late twenties brought their wine. He filled glasses and eyed the twins. “You brought boys this time.” He said to Alana. “Are you two Sinicae?” He asked them.

 

Caden nodded. “Yes. And before you ask, yes, this _is_ a _date_.” He added.

 

The man's eyes lit up. “I’m Stephen. Alana and I are cousins. Pleased to meet you.” He said, offering his hand.

 

Caden shook it and Stephen repeated the process with Jared next.

 

“I’m Caden, and this is my twin, Jared. Before you make any jokes about _which_ of us is actually _dating_ Alana, I’ll let you know something: We're a package deal. We're _both_ dating her, equally seriously, and if she keeps us interested long enough, we'll become a triad. But Jared and I don’t separate for any reasons.” He said.

 

Stephen nodded. “Admirable. And _lucky you_!” He said to Alana.

 

Alana smiled widely. “I know. Two adorable subs, all for me. I’m hoping they decide to stick around long-term.”

 

Jared smiled. “So far, we’re definitely considering it.”

 

Stephen's smile widened. “So, Lani, the usual for appetizers?” He asked.

 

Alana laughed. “We hadn’t gotten around to discussing it yet.” She said, then turned to Jared and Caden. “How do you two feel about calamari?”

 

Jared's eyes lit up. “Is this a seafood place?!” He asked excitedly, looking over the menu more closely.

 

“It is. Best one in the area, if I _do_ say so myself.” Stephen said proudly.

 

“I hope that’s okay.” Alana said.

 

Caden laughed. “Jared _adores_ seafood, but Mum is allergic to pretty much every type of fish and shellfish, so we didn’t get it much growing up. We only got enough to determine that we _aren't_ allergic. You've picked another favourite. So far, you’re scoring major points. Calamari sounds great.” He finished.

 

Jared nodded his agreement as he scanned the menu interestedly.

 

Stephen nodded. “I'll have it out soon. See you then. Got to get back to work.”

 

Alana laughed. “You two are going to fit right in. Dad's a fisherman, so we eat a lot of seafood. You'll have to come over sometime and meet the family. They'll _adore_ you.”

 

Caden smiled. “We'll see how things go. We still need to make sure we suit. There's a lot we haven’t discussed yet.”

 

Alana nodded. “That's true. We're still in the early stages, but I am eternally hopeful that I will be what you two are looking for. So far, you seem to be exactly what _I'm_ looking for.”

 

Jared set his menu down and smiled broadly. “I know I like what I’ve seen so far.” He said.

 

Caden nodded. “There is one thing we haven’t discussed that needs to be talked about before we decide anything for sure. How do you feel about children? How many do you want?” He asked.

 

Alana smiled. “As many as you two are willing to give me, but _certainly_ more than one. Being an only child was lonely, and I always wished for a sibling growing up.” She told them.

 

Jared smiled widely. “Twelve it is!” He announced.

 

Alana looked shocked, then laughed. “If you two are both willing to work that hard, I suppose I can find a way to make that work.” She said, amused.

 

Caden shook his head. “Six should be fine. Not six _each_.” He added when Jared opened his mouth.

 

Jared shrugged. “I can live with that.” He said lightly.


End file.
